Crying
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Request from TrollingForever. Peach's been captured again! But what happens when she needs to give a certain Koopaling some love? NOT MY BEST WORK, so no hate. XD Thanks! Read please!


Peach was bored one day.

Bowser had kidnapped her, yet again, and she had nothing to but sit around. So she decided to sneak out.

Peach tried the door. It was unlocked, for some reason. Well, she didn't need a reason why; she was just thankful. She tiptoed outside, closing the door behind her.

The room was dark, so she didn't know if there were any guards around. She felt along the wall for the light switch. After a moment, her hand bumped against something protruding from the wall. Peach grabbed the switch and pulled it.

The overhead lights turned on. Peach sighed in relief; she wasn't a fan of the dark. She turned around to find a way out… and found herself face-to-face with Wendy and Ludwig. They were both glaring at her, arms crossed.

"Hi." said Peach. She gave them a quick smile… and then turned and ran.

Judging from the heavy footsteps behind her, the two were following her. Peach didn't stop. Holding her skirt above her ankles so she didn't trip, Peach thundered down hallways, ran down stairs…

"Get back in your room, Princess!" screeched Wendy. She reached out and grabbed the back of Peach's dress. Peach kicked out at nothing, frustration coursing through her like fire. She turned her head to glare at Wendy and Ludwig.

"Let me _go!_" she ordered.

"What's happening?" asked a squeaky voice from nearby.

Peach turned back to see a third Koopaling. Lemmy. "Ugh, go away, runt." growled Wendy. "We're trying to catch the Princess here!"

Lemmy looked dejected. "Wait a second," said Ludwig. "Maybe Lemmy can help."

Wendy sighed. "Okay." she said. "Lemmy, grab the Princess's legs and help us drag her back to her room."

Lemmy nodded. "Okay!" He grabbed Peach's ankles. Wendy took one of Peach's arms, and Ludwig took the other. Peach groaned in frustration as the three Koopalings dragged her up the stairs.

Ludwig grabbed the doorknob to Peach's room and pulled it open. They threw Peach inside and closed the door.

Peach sighed. It had been a good try. She had _almost _escaped. Peach sat down on the edge of her bed, feeling rather trapped.

Suddenly she heard voices from outside. And then a little squeal, and a thump. Laughter, and the sound of crying. Curious, Peach put her ear to the door, but all the sounds had stopped, save for the crying.

Peach tried the door. Surprisingly, it was still open. She laughed softly. "Silly Koopalings…" Peach murmured. "I never give up!"

She opened the door and slid outside. To her further surprise, the lights were still on. Peach looked around for the source of the crying. It was coming from Lemmy, who was sitting against the wall near the door.

Peach ignored the fact that he was Bowser's son. He was a child in need, and she couldn't leave him.

Peach went over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Lemmy?"

Immediately Lemmy looked up. His face was tearstained. But as soon as he saw her, he tried to scramble away.

"N-No…" Lemmy murmured.

"What happened?" asked Peach. "Why are you crying?"

"Go away… my siblings will see you and put you back in the room… they'll _lock _it this time!"

"What happened?" repeated Peach, slightly more frustrated.

Lemmy sighed. "Wendy pushed me." he said.

"Are you okay?"

Peach scooted over and wrapped her arms around him. "You shouldn't let Wendy push you around like that. _Literally._"

Lemmy shrugged. "I'm the youngest. And the smallest. I always get pushed around… I'm used to it."

Peach frowned. "Well, I don't like that sort of thinking, Lemmy."

Suddenly, there was the sound of heavy footsteps again. Lemmy's eyes widened. Peach was just about to turn around when something grabbed the back of her dress.

"Well, well." purred Wendy. "We caught a _princess._"

"Let _go _of me!" cried Peach.

Wendy and Ludwig dragged Peach toward the door. Peach reached out to Lemmy, but the little Koopaling didn't look at Peach.

The two Koopalings threw Peach inside her room. "Wait!" she exclaimed, but Ludwig slammed the door. Peach heard the rattling clicks of the door locking, and she sighed. Poor Lemmy. All of Bowser's kids were taught that violence was the answer… it wasn't.

With a small sigh, Peach went over and sat down on her bed. Maybe soon, the door would be left unlocked again and she could find Lemmy. Until then… she could only sit and hope it wasn't too bad for him.


End file.
